<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Die Gesetze des Universums by WendyPeters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648005">[Podfic] Die Gesetze des Universums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyPeters/pseuds/WendyPeters'>WendyPeters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyPeters/pseuds/WendyPeters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt machte den Fehler, anzunehmen, dass sein Tag nicht noch schlimmer werden könnte..... oder ....Blaine als kleines Sonnenscheinchen und Kurt als wandelnde Gewitterwolke.... aber was entsteht, wenn Regen und Sonnenschein zusammenkommen?...... Regenbogen!!! Yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Die Gesetze des Universums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/gifts">chasingkerouac</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/gifts">Klaineship</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810606">Universal Laws</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac">chasingkerouac</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425554">Die Gesetze des Universums</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship">Klaineship</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podfic<br/>Original: „Universal laws“ by chasingkerouac<br/>Deutsche Übersetzung: “Die Gesetzes des Universums” von Klaineship</p><p>Ich habe nun bereits die Hälfte meines Kurse hinter mir. Außerdem habe ich unsere Abstellkammer in einen Aufnahme-Raum umgebaut, und an mein Zoom-Aufnahmegerät noch ein Mikrofon angesteckt. Jetzt sollte es weniger rauschen, und weniger hallen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/wendy-peters-932508236">Wendy Peters</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/wendy-peters-932508236/die-gesetze-des-universums">Die Gesetze des Universums</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>